1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible thin film capacitor using a high dielectric thin film, in particular, a flexible thin film capacitor used in flexible and compact portable electronic equipment such as an IC card as a flexible chip capacitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, compact and thin electronic equipment is in demand, and a circuit substrate used in the electronic equipment on which electronic components such as ICs and capacitors are mounted is required to be thin. Especially in a non-contact IC card, the thickness thereof is as thin as 1 mm or less, so that the thickness of the electronic component included therein is required to be several hundreds μm or less. For this reason, in order to obtain a capacitor having a large capacitance, a thin ceramic capacitor divided into several portions is proposed.
When a ceramic capacitor is used in the non-contact IC card, the capacitor cannot be as thin as the IC. In addition, in the case where the ceramic capacitor is mounted on a substrate, it becomes thicker by the contact layer. Furthermore, the mechanical strength becomes poorer as the ceramic capacitor becomes thinner, and therefore, when the ceramic capacitor is bent, it may be broken.